


Lupo e agnello

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mondo animale [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, F/F, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Beatrix e Missy sono molto diverse tra loro, ma non per questo meno attratte a vicenda.





	Lupo e agnello

Lupo e agnello

 

Gemiti soffocati risuonavano nella stanza, seguiti da bassi tonfi e respiri profondi.

“I tuoi ci sentiranno, Beatrix” sussurrò la giovane.

Beatrix la teneva bloccata contro la parete, il suo seno prosperoso premeva contro quello dell’altra, le teneva una mano sul fianco e con l’altra le stringeva la mano.

“Missy, tu non fare rumore, allora” rispose. Leccò il collo di Missy, sopra il colletto di pelliccia candida. Spinse con il naso una ciocca dei boccoli di Missy, dimenando la coda di lunghi peli blu. Indossava solo un reggiseno formato da una singola fascetta nera, un collare con una catena e un tanga decorato con delle borchie dorate a forma di rombo.

Missy socchiuse gli occhi, erano liquidi e le sue pupille erano dilatate. Sentiva il ginocchio dell’altra accarezzarle il bassoventre. Beatrix intrecciò le sue dita, coperte da una leggera peluria, alle dita sottili e affusolate della ragazza. Baciò con voracità le labbra di Missy, che boccheggiava piano.

Beatrix le allontanò la mano dal fianco e le abbassò le spalline del vestito giallino, la spogliò lentamente, facendo cadere l’indumento per terra.

Missy belò piano, sentendo le dita dell’altra accarezzarla, abbassò le orecchie lunghe, sfiorando le proprie corna ricurve.

Beatrix le morse il collo, le leccò il seno ed iniziò a slacciare il reggiseno. Missy dimenò la coda da pecora, mentre Beatrix scendeva ab abbassarle gli slip.

Missy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte, Beatrix si allontanò leggermente da lei e Missy si tappò la bocca con la mano. Le sue iridi grigie si facevano via via più scure, chiuse un occhio.

Le iridi vermiglie di Beatrix brillarono. Si mise in ginocchio, afferrò i glutei dell’amante, segnando la sua pelle pallida con le lunghe unghie aguzze, e le sfiorò con il naso l’inguine, dove c’era una leggera peluria grigiastra.

Beatrix sollevò le orecchie blu pelose ed iniziò a leccarla, Missy le lasciò andare la mano e utilizzò entrambe per tapparsi la bocca e soffocare i mugolii di piacere. Serrò gli occhi e piegò all’indietro la testa, le sue corna strofinarono contro la parete candida, dando vita a lunghe strisce nere di sporco.

La lingua umida di Beatrix si muoveva rapidamente, saettando dentro Missy.

Missy piegò le ginocchia, sporgendo il bacino in fuori, godendosi le sensazioni che l’invadevano ad ondate, scivolando con la schiena umida di sudore lungo il muro.

< I miei genitori accetterebbero di più il fatto che mi piace un’altra ragazza, piuttosto che il fatto che è di un’altra razza. Però non posso farci niente, la sua aria timida e impacciata, il suo corpo perfetto e la sua aria smarrita me la fanno desiderare. I suoi gemiti sono musica per le mie orecchie >.

Missy dimenava le orecchie, ansante.

< Nelle favole, da piccola, raccontavano di lupi terribili che ti avrebbero divorata viva, ma non certo in questo modo. Perché così non è per niente spiacevole…

Ho paura però che i genitori di lei non capirebbero. Temo anche che, tra noi, quella più presa sia io e che un giorno Beatrix si possa stancare di me > pensò.

Beatrix continuò fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo e si allontanò da lei, ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi. Vide le labbra sporte dell’altra, il suo viso accaldato e si alzò in piedi, facendola adagiare contro di sé.

< Così delicata, in mio potere, mi fa sinceramente perdere la testa > pensò. Soffocò un basso ululato di piacere.

“Visto? Nessuno ci ha scoperte” la rassicurò.

“Pre-preferirei… ci ri-rivestissimo…” esalò Missy e Beatrix annuì.


End file.
